The Beating Of Your Heart
by Maloe Wimpher
Summary: Pan and Bra fall in love..and something happens that changes it all(No one dies)..your just going to have to read and find out..(Three Chapters So Far)
1. Tough Love

The Beating Of Your Heart  
  
Fisrt Dragonballz is not mine , its the dudes(I forget his name i think its Akira Toryiama)I think that how you spell it anyway he was brillant for creating it its such the awesome Anime it was the first anime that i liked(Actually loved)anyway please read this story i dont know how long this is going to be.  
  
Chapter 1: Save Me  
  
Bra opened her mouth to scream but all she said was the words "Hatered". She was mad at her father, he wa so unfair towards her, he was so overprotected, it was annoying. Bra shook her head wanting to forget that Vegeta was her father. She wanted to be with Pan, she didn't know what it was but Pan made her feel safe.  
  
"Pan........." Bra whispered coldy as she heard her Father raisng his voice at Bulma.  
  
"Let her be free, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Don't rasie your voice to me." Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I hate you,father!" Bra whispered as she began to cry.  
  
"Bra....." Trunks whispered opening her bedroom door.  
  
"Trunks!?!...what to you want?" Bra asked wiping her face.  
  
"I'll take you to her!" Trunks smiled.  
  
"Who?" Bra asked puzzled.  
  
"Pan...you want to see her don't you?" Trunks asked wiping a falling tear from Bra's face.  
  
Bra nodded her head.  
  
"But what about father?" Bra asked.  
  
"Don't worry i'll make something up." Trunks whispered smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Trunks." Bra smiled giving him a hug.  
  
Trunks took Bra's hand as he tryed to sneak down the hall quitely.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked his voice booming.  
  
"I'm taking Bra to a movie." Trunks said quite cross.  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks then at Bra, he knew she was crying but didn't want to scowled her anymore.  
  
"Whatever......" Vegeta sighed.  
  
Come, Bra." Trunks whispered giving Bra her coat.  
  
Bra walked out of the house quickly,Trunks coming out behind her.  
  
"Thanks again." Bra smiled as her tears began to dry.  
  
"No problem, its a favor." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Go now." Trunks said stopping short.  
  
"Bye Trunks!" Bra waved as she flew towards Pan's house.  
  
Bra thought of what she was going to tell Pan when she saw her. She had all kinds of mixed feelings for Pan, and yet she never confessed them yet. she just couldn't wait to see Pan's confident face.  
  
"I want to see you, Pan....." Bra whispered as she flew faster. 


	2. Feelings For You

Feelings For You  
  
This is chapter 2 its now up and as you laready know i dont own dbz or any of its charcters...*smiles*  
  
Pan sat on her bed as she could sense Bra coming, but from where, she looked quietly out of her window waiting and waiting untill she could see Bra presnece coming towards her. Pan smiled a bit knowing that Bra must of been coming to her for a reason, it must of been a bad one or esle Bra wouldn't be coming at this time of night.  
  
"Bra....."Pan whispered as she spotted a sparkle of light coming towards her.  
  
Pan saw Bra as she flew closer and closer to her.  
  
"Pan!?!" Bra shouted running too her window.  
  
Pan looked at Bra funny as she noticed Bra was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying" Pan asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"My father......h-he hit me again!" Bra sobbed.  
  
Pan helped Bra crawl into her window.  
  
"Why does he do that to you?" Pan asked wiping a tear from Bra's eyes.  
  
Bra laughed alittle.  
  
"He has a bad temper" Bra giggled looking over at Pan.  
  
Pan kicked her feet back.  
  
"It looks like your staying the night here!" Pan sighed looking up at her ceiling.  
  
"Does Gohan know?" Bra asked putting a more serious face.  
  
"He sense you...so probely" Pan shrugged.  
  
Bra smiled as she thought of what great friends she had, first Trunks helped her now Pan is being kind like always.Bra looked at Pan as she stood up from her bed.  
  
"You need bed clothes" Pan said sorta laughing as she walked towards her closet.  
  
"You got anything comfy?" Bra asked flopping onto Pans bed.  
  
"I got these really girly pajamas from my grandmother last christmas, i never wear'em so you can have them" Pan explained throwing yellow pajamas towards Bra.  
  
"I just normally wear shirts and shorts to bed" Pan sighed closing the closet.  
  
"Thanks, Pan" Bra smiled exmaining the yellow clothes.  
  
"But there really eye sorching" Bra added laughing.  
  
"I know but there the only think that looks good on you" Pan said walking into the bathroom.  
  
Bra kinda blushed a light pink.She wanted so bad for Pan to know what she felt about her.  
  
"Enough...I'll tell her everything when she comes out" Bra whispered feeling nervous.  
  
"You ready for bed?" Pan asked stepping out.  
  
"Oh...not yet....Pan?" Bra said looking nervously at her.  
  
"What is it?" Pan asked.  
  
"Have you ever loved someone before?" Bra asked looking down at her feet.  
  
"Not really...why?" Pan replied looking strangely at Bra.  
  
"Well...ya see Pan...i have this guilt thats been inside of me for a long time now...and i just need to get it out....." Bra explained standing up.  
  
"Where are you getting at?" Pan asked rasing her eyebrow.  
  
"Pan.....I-I love you...and i always had...please dont freak out on me...I just needed to tell you" Bra hiested.  
  
Pan didnt freak nor did she even budge, she just smiled at Bra a bit and walked slowly towards her.  
  
"I won't freak out....Bra....no need to worry..." Pan smiled.  
  
Bra's stomach lurched inside of her, she felt really nervous and she wanted to cry.  
  
Pan stepped on step closer to her blue haired friend and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I love you too" Pan smiled.  
  
Well how did you like that chapter....Wheeeeeeeeeeee...this is the first lesibain stroy i have ever wrote....i just wanted to give it a try...so dont think i'm a lesibain...cause i'm not.....and i am not that good at writing thes type of storys anyway....bye now! 


	3. It Begins

It Begins  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Well i'm so sorry for being late on updating my storys..but i'am a busy girl and i need a little  
  
time to do certain things...school for one..but anyway..like you already know...Dragonballz  
  
does not belong to me....DUH!..but still you should try at least reading some of these chapter...PLZ!  
  
Okay then...ENJOY!!!(Wheeeeeeeeeee!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun came up slowly but soothing, its bright light woke Bra up.She opened her eyes slowly,   
  
she remebered falling asllep next to Pan she was turned facing Pan.Pan was still sleeping,   
  
Bra smiled at her sleeping lover.She didn't have the feeling in her stomach anymore, that   
  
pain of guilt that she always felt when she looked into Pan's eyes.Bra kissed Pan slightly   
  
on the cheek, it made Pan open her eyes a crack.When Pan noticed Bra smiling at her she   
  
smiled back.Pan sat up and let her legs dangle over the bed.Bra soon sat up and stepped   
  
onto the ground.Pan stood up and kissed Bra on the lips, it surprised Bra but she didn't   
  
mind.Bra wondered how her father would react if he ever found out about the two, she   
  
just shrugged and walked into the bathroom.Pan flopped onto her bed again and smiled as   
  
she looked out the window.She felt happy and was glad that Bra felt the same way about her.  
  
"Pan?" came the voice of Videl as she opened Pan's bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Pan implied.  
  
"How's Bra doing?" Videl asked sitting on Pan's bed.  
  
"Oh, she's just fine she seemed to get better alot faster well she was here" Pan explained   
  
sitting up.  
  
"I know what you guys did last night" Videl sighed putting on a guilty face.  
  
"What!?!, where you listening?" Pan asked quite surprised.  
  
"Well yes i heard the whole part about you guys loving each other" Videl replied.  
  
"Is that alright with you?" Pan asked as she blushed in embrassment.  
  
"Yes,that's fine, but i don't know about your father" Videl replied.  
  
"Well I don't really care what he thinks" Pan sighed crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes, but he is alittle overprotected" Videl said.  
  
Pan just shrugged.  
  
"He can't stop me from loving a person" Pan suddenly said as Videl went to leave the room.  
  
"But,Vegeta or Bulma might have something to say as well" Videl sighed.  
  
"They can say what they want,if i love Bra then i will, no one can stop us from doing what we   
  
what" Pan snapped.  
  
"Don't get worked up, Pan you don't know there reactions yet" Videl exclaimed leaving the room.  
  
Bra slipped into her day clothes as she thought about Pan.  
  
Bra felt guilty for not telling Pan sooner,her pain felt like a shattered mirror, until she   
  
confessed, it was like her body was being lighted to life.It was surely a better feeling now.  
  
Bra sighed as she folded the pj's that Pan gave her to wear.  
  
"Pan?" Bra said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"She's knows" Pan said as Bre placed the yellow pajamas on Pan's dresser.  
  
"Know what?" Bra asked.  
  
"My mom knows about us" Pan replied.  
  
"What did she say?" Bra asked.  
  
"She doesn't mind but we still need to see the reactions of your father and mother" Pan implied.  
  
"Mom won't care, but my dad, he'll surely have something to say" Bra sighed.  
  
Bra and Pan fall slienced.They both looked at each other and smiled.They where suddenly studderled by the door swinging open, it was Gohan and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Dad?"' Pan said as she started to sweat.  
  
"Pan i need to talk to you outside" Gohan said angerly.  
  
Bra's stomach lurched again inside her, she sudden;ly had the feeling of depression inside of her again, she was worried that her relationship with Pan was now over, she gluped as she heard the front door slam shut.Bra snuck out Pan's window and flew home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that chapter is over...yes i know it was quite boring...but it will be better in chapter four...and don't worry there will be no lemon sences or sex scences....sorry i'm not that type of writer....well plz review this story...PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
